


Can't Help Falling

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Beta Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wedding, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: “Please,Benny, please please please—”“Alfie, buddy, c’mon. It’s—”“If you’re about to say ‘it’s not a big deal’ again I’m gonna kick your ass.”





	Can't Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: bendriel  
> pairings: bendriel, background destiel and sam/jess  
> word count: 2.3k  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, beta!benny, omega!samandriel, destiel wedding, fake/pretend relationship, love confessions, first kiss
> 
> rated T for cursing

_“Please,_ Benny, please please please—”

“Alfie, buddy, c’mon. It’s—”

“If you’re about to say ‘it’s not a big deal’ again I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Benny sighs. “It’s really not a big deal though, I'm telling you, it’s gonna be just fine if you don’t bring a date to your brother’s wedding.”

“That’s what _you_ think,” Samandriel retorts. “But we both know my mom and my aunts will feel differently. They won’t shut up about for the entire night! And like, I love my mom, but Cas’s wedding is turning her into a crazy person.”

“I know, man,” Benny replies, putting his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “She’s almost as bad as Dean.”

“Oh my _God,”_ Samandriel moans with his face covering his face. “Dean is a _nightmare._ How does Cas deal with it?” Benny bites his tongue but apparently, Samandriel can read his mind. “Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say.” He glares at Benny from between his fingers. “I don’t want to think about my big brother’s knot _ever_ again, thanks.”

Benny laughs and raises his hands in surrender. He pointedly ignores the loss of warmth from touching Samandriel and he backs up, putting distance between their bodies, away from Samandriel’s enticing scent. “You asked.”

It’s Samandriel’s turn to sigh. “I know. And I know you’re just trying to keep yourself out of any drama. You’re invited on your own and you deserve to enjoy the night. Maybe this time Dean won’t get stupid drunk and talk about your crush on him in high school just to get Cas riled up.”

Benny cringes, remembering the night Samandriel’s referring to, and the satisfied smirk on his roommate’s face when he’d been unable to sit right for the few days after that. Their college days may be over and Dean will certainly still drink after his wedding, but not to excess; this is because Dean Winchester is a big fucking sap and he’s going to want to remember every single moment of his big day. And because they all learned that night that trying to outdrink Cas is like trying to outlive God.

It will be an extremely low-key ceremony, followed by a small but no doubt energetic reception. All of their college buddies have promised to attend, as well as a couple of others Dean and Benny knew back in high school, and Cas has a ton of family on his side, but only their brothers will join the happy couple at the altar. Benny is glad to not have any additional responsibilities outside of attending Sam’s organized bachelor party. Samandriel swears they didn’t leave anything for Gabriel to handle solo (since Lord knows it would not be accomplished) but he and Sam still have toasts to prepare and, in Samandriel’s case, dates to acquire.

“Run this by me again. What exactly would your date even _do?_ What is the purpose of you having one except to assuage your mother’s fears that you’ll die alone as an old Omega spinster?”

Samandriel whips one of the throw pillows at Benny’s head, fighting a smile. “Honestly, nothing much. Maybe if this was a big shindig like Balthazar’s last year they would rope you into something, but you know they’re keeping it simple.”

“Yeah.” Benny nods and rubs at the back of his neck. He’s got a bad feeling about this. “Maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea. Anything to keep your mom’s nerves at bay, right?”

Samandriel whips around and stares at Benny. Damn those baby blue eyes and a trace of a hopeful scent.

“Really?” he whispers. “You mean it?”

Shrugging, Benny replies, “yeah. I’ll do it.”

Samandriel launches himself off the couch and into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Benny. I knew I could count on you.” He leans back, smiling widely and smelling like happy Omega. “You’re the best friend a guy could have.”

His chest feels tight with the weight of the words he won’t say. “Yeah, dweeb. Don’t you forget it.”

:     :     :     :     :

This is quite possibly the worst decision Benny has ever made, and that includes several idiotic pranks with Dean.

Not only does seeing Samandriel in a tuxedo make Benny’s heart stutter far more than could possibly be healthy but also holding his hand and being the primary recipient of those signature crooked smiles is making him weak in the knees.

Granted, Samandriel’s smiles always make him feel like a fourteen-year-old with their first crush, but now his best friend is playing up the heart eyes in order to keep up their ruse and it’s killing him. Slowly.

Samandriel’s mom had been over the moon, of course, pressing a kiss to each of Benny’s cheeks. (“Look at this beard! Big, strong Alpha male. A good choice, Samandriel, a very good choice indeed.” Talk about awkward.) He successfully avoided Dean during the ceremony, which was not difficult to do considering how moon-eyed he and Cas are on a _normal_ day, cranked up two hundred percent today.

Thankfully Samandriel had convinced his mom to leave the seating chart unchanged, so Benny gets to sit with Victor, Charlie, and Jo and Ash. Sam’s girlfriend Jess is here too, talking with Jo like they’ve known each other for years. From here, he’s got a perfect view of the head table. Dean and Cas sitting in the middle with their matching white vests and ties, holding hands, smiling, and talking quietly to each other. He watches Cas feed Dean a bite off his plate and Benny feels so _happy_ for his best friend to have found his Alpha and the love of his life.

Speaking of that, he turns his gaze not to the older brother Gabriel sitting on Cas’s immediate left, but to the one on the end. Samandriel is just two years younger than Cas, his eyes are just a shade or two lighter, and his hair is more like Gabe’s, although he keeps it short. Despite the age difference, Benny and Samandriel have gotten very close in the past few years, with Samandriel attending the same university they all did, playing soccer, graduating just last year.

He and Cas are close, and since Dean was living with Benny all four years, it meant that he got to spend a lot of time with the boy who would become ‘Alfie.’ None of them can clearly remember where the nickname came from but it stuck, and Benny’s been stuck on ‘Alfie’ for years now. But it was never the right time, always seemed a little awkward. What if he confessed his feelings only to be rejected? Did Samandriel just see him as another older brother? Just another invisible Beta? Would it ruin their easy friendship? And when Samandriel one day falls in love with a big, strong Alpha and leaves Benny? He doesn’t think he could bear it. Could he survive seeing Samandriel nearly every day _knowing_ he has no chance, pining from afar forever? Without a definitive answer to any of these questions, Benny keeps silent.

The dinner served, the grooms’ brothers give their toasts, followed by brief speeches from their parents. Then it’s time for the first dance and Benny sits with his heart in his throat, gazing in the direction of his two best friends twirling around their dance floor, but his mind is elsewhere. Romantic lyrics seep into his brain and Benny is lost in a daydream about Samandriel telling him it’s okay he’s a Beta, that he wants to be together anyway, he dreams of getting their own place and looking at Samandriel in their kitchen in the early morning light, seeing him curled up in their bed asleep, and kissing and kissing and kissing him.

“Benny?”

Startled, Benny jumps in his seat and looks up at Samandriel, standing next to his shoulder.

“They finished the first dance,” Samandriel says. He pauses and briefly licks his lips. “We… we’re supposed to join in now.”

“Oh.” Without looking at Victor or their other friends, Benny takes Samandriel’s hand and follows him into the center of the room. Benny catches a glimpse of Jess on Sam’s arm, Dean’s parents, Cas’s parents, their grandparents, and time seems to slow down when Samandriel turns to face him. He’s got a couple of inches on Samandriel, who chooses to wind his arms around Benny’s shoulders.

With their chests pressed together, Benny is sure Samandriel can feel his heart beating wildly. He carefully places both of his hands on Samandriel’s waist and he tries not to think too hard about how fit and perfect his body is.

They sway back and forth. At first, Benny tries to keep his gaze averted, but then Samandriel whispers that he looks like he’s panicking could he please calm down. Of course, looking directly into Samandriel’s eyes does not help Benny feel calm, but it does soothe his frayed nerves just a little. Samandriel _asked him_ to do this, after all, and he’d accepted. It’s not Samandriel’s fault that Benny’s got the world’s biggest crush on him.

Then, suddenly, Samandriel leans forward to rest his head on Benny’s shoulder. Benny kind of stops breathing at the feeling of cheekbone against collarbone, the weight and heat of Samandriel’s body in his arms, cradled against his chest. He’s floating, he’s spinning around and around, dizzy and breathless with desire.

If Samandriel initiated it then he doesn’t need to feel ashamed, right? He doesn’t need to second guess wrapping his arms even tighter around Samandriel and reciprocating, laying his cheek on the top of Samandriel’s head. He takes three stuttering breaths before he locks eyes with Dean just a few feet away. Dean is holding Cas in a very similar fashion, though one of his hands is stroking up and down his husband’s back. The other hand he uses to make a thumbs up when he smiles at Benny. _Fuck._

“Um, think the song’s over,” he says pathetically, already rocking back and away from Samandriel’s arms. “I, uh, I can go back to my seat?”

Samandriel appraises him but, instead of letting him retreat, he pulls Benny off the dance floor and outside the reception hall. The hotel where they’re partying tonight features a lovely back patio with a fire pit and a nice view. Samandriel tugs on his hands until Benny stands with him near the fire, and he looks up with its burning energy in his eyes.

“Benny,” he says, “I… I wasn’t entirely truthful when I asked you, uh…” he trails off.

“When you asked me to be your fake boyfriend?” Benny finishes for him.

“Yeah.” Samandriel huffs. “That. Look, I—I know that you still see me as just a kid. And I was one when we met but that was six—almost seven years ago, Benny, and I’ve been trying all this time to figure out what—what I would even _say_ to you right now.” He’s rambling, his hands tremble where they are still holding onto each other. “And I just—just thought if I could have one night of pretending, it would be okay. I thought I could do it but I can’t.”

“I’m… sorry?” Benny’s chest feels cold despite the roaring heat beside him. Yellow flames change the color of Samandriel’s beautiful eyes and cast shadows on his handsome face.

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” Samandriel protests, “I want you to love me.”

“Alfie…”

“Hear me out, please.” Samandriel clutches Benny’s hands to his chest as if Benny was going to try to run away. “Please, I—I know this is strange, it took me a long time to accept what I was feeling. I’ve loved you and Dean all this time but I—I’ve never looked at Dean and felt the things I do when I look at you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. You make me crazy.” He laughs, nearly hysterical. “You make me wild and silly and free, Benny. I feel happy when I’m with you, the best kind. And I think you smell incredible, like nothing else, Benny, I love it. I guess what I'm saying is—”

“I love you, too.” Benny can’t help but interrupt him. He doesn’t want either of them to live for one more second without knowing how true it is.

Samandriel gapes at him. “You—you do? Since when?”

“Since about four years ago when you kicked my ass at drunk Jenga,” Benny tells him. “I knew any brother of Cas’s could handle his liquor, but you were somethin’ else. Thought it was weird,” he confesses, staring at their clasped hands. “That I was that weird older Beta guy who wouldn’t leave you alone or something. Worried I was bugging you.”

“No,” Samandriel disagrees emphatically. “No, never. You…” He stares at Benny with wonder and hope in his eyes. “It was always you.”

“I…” Benny’s earlier inner monologue comes back to him. “I’m just a Beta, Alfie. I pass for Alpha but m’not. Someday you might meet up with an Alpha and they’ll be your perfect match and I—”

“I don’t care,” Samandriel interrupts, shaking his head. “I could have fallen for anyone, hell I _tried_ to, _anything_ to stop pining after one of my brother’s friends like a fucking romcom Omega cliché. But it never worked. How could anyone captivate me the way you do? I think if Betas and Omegas can be True Mates then you’re mine, Benny, I—I love you.”

“I love you,” Benny repeats. He chokes a little on the onslaught of happy tears. Then he reaches to cup Samandriel’s cheeks and asks, “can I kiss you?”

Samandriel nods enthusiastically and drags Benny in by the lapels for a kiss. It’s searingly hot and achingly sweet. It feels like years of pining melting away because now they’re on the same page, their feelings are out in the open, and they’re standing on the precipice of something amazing.

Benny looks down at Samandriel in his arms, flushed and joyful, and he falls.

**Author's Note:**

>  **bonus scene 1:**  
>  benny: …  
> cas: …  
> benny: cas  
> cas: yes benny  
> benny: listen  
> benny: I don’t want—  
> cas: it’s a little awkward but it will be okay as long as you never _ever_ hurt him  
>  benny: dude I swear I wouldn’t I—  
> cas: because I will destroy you  
> benny: I—  
> cas: they’ll never find your body. gabe and I will make sure of it.  
> benny: …  
> cas: I’m so glad we understand each other :)
> 
> **bonus scene 2:**  
>  dean: you’re telling me  
>  dean: all this time  
>  dean: that was _unresolved_ romantic tension between you two  
>  cas: dean don’t be an ass  
>  dean: no no I’m serious I really thought those two had already done the love confessions getting together thing  
>  cas: no of course not Alfie thought he was too young and too familiar for benny  
>  benny and alfie: guys we’re right here  
>  cas: and Benny, of course, was the opposite  
>  dean: but it’s _weird_ right like we all knew they were gone on each other  
>  benny and alfie: again we are right he—  
>  cas: **shrugs** yes I suppose I just anticipated that they would work it out on their own time  
>  dean: **grumps** didn’t have to do it at _our wedding_ though  
>  benny and alfie: we—  
>  cas: oh dean it wasn’t a big deal  
>  dean: let’s think of something wild to do at their wedding I’m thinking pregnancy announcement  
>  **benny and alfie flee**  
> 
> 
> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/167715901304/)


End file.
